Stronger
by TracyCook
Summary: MitsuruxYukari Mitsuru and Yukari Femslash fic! Read to find out!
1. Secrets Don't Make Friends

Stronger

Pairing: Yukari Takeba/ Mitsuru Kirijo

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 1

Secrets Don't Make Friends

She had no idea that she was constantly being watched, that the beautiful woman held a special place in one of the coldest of hearts for her and her alone. She had no idea that each and every night upon laying her head down against the pillow the redhead thought of her, she had no idea that her dreams were plagued with an irresistible need to be closer to her that she would never dare quench. The she in question was Yukari Takeba and the woman who loved her was Mitsuru Kirijo.

"She has no idea that I love her, and she never will." She mumbled as red eyes watched shadows dance along her ceiling from the windows.

Mitsuru found that she was acting completely childish about her affections toward the brunette. Pushing her away, hiding her feelings, treating her negatively if only to negate from the attraction she felt toward her. It was something that a young child would do whilst experiencing their very first crush. Yet, she found that was her problem, this was her very first crush. She had been introduced to possible husbands but never once had she felt something like this.

Every time she would witness the other girl she felt a blush rise to her cheeks, especially when their eyes met across the room, this blush of course she would push away and ignore. But, still, it was such a rarity and an oddity at that for her to react in such a manner.

On some instances she had considered what it would be like if she simply walked over to Yukari and blurted out 'I think that I may be in love with you,' but knowing the other girls anger she would more than likely be slapped directly across the face. Something that not many would dare to do. Smirking she thought to herself,_ 'Takeba wouldn't hesitate to slap me… she is not intimidated by me like everyone else. She has so much confidence… stubbornness… It's cute.'_

There was a point when even thinking words such as "cute" was not something Mitsuru would dare to do, nor did she have the desire to do such things. Lately though she thought everything that the brunette did was cute. Everything she wore, every word she said, the way that she laughed, that beautiful smile, those yes that entranced her, every single thing and it was confusing. It was starting to get to the point that she knew she would either break down and admit her feelings or completely push the other girl away to the point that she would never forgive her.

Sighing she allowed her deep red eyes to drift closed and fell into a slumber, she could and would worry about this pathetic crush of hers in the morning.

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

Mitsuru had been hoping to get some shut eye in but apparently the other dorm-mates had another idea, for they came to her door knocking and awakening her in the middle of the night. As her eyes opened she could tell that it was the Dark Hour, they more than likely wanted to go to Tartarus and with good reason. They would have another full moon approaching, but she had simply wanted to sleep her troubles away.

Getting out of bed and moving across the room she could not deny the fact that her heart was racing as she hoped and prayed that it would be Yukari who was on the other side. Yet, upon opening the door she was met with the uncaring face of Minato and the excited face of Iori.

"Hey there sempai ready to go kick some shadow-butt?" Junpei asked excitedly before realizing that the older woman was still dressed in her nightgown. His cheeks filled with red as he adverted his gaze and quickly apologized. "Sorry, please don't execute us! I thought you knew we were going to train tonight!" He tried to make the situation less awkward.

With a sigh she shook her head and mumbled "I suppose that I have had a lot on my mind, I will meet you downstairs after I've changed."

"You guys coming—" Came a voice down the hall, before brown eyes met red. It was Yukari and without meaning to the redhead started to blush and shuffle uncomfortably as brown eyes traveled over her body. She wondered what the other girl could possibly be thinking as she looked her over, only hoping that it would be good thoughts. _'Perhaps she is attracted to me as well…?'_

"Oh I am sorry Sempai!" She squeaked looking away and blushing brightly. Feeling as uncomfortable as Junpei which was strange because normally she would not have been so embarrassed about seeing another woman in such revealing clothes. It had to be because it was Mitsuru and no one should look at her, she was off limits to everyone. Perhaps it was that reason, and perhaps it was because the sight had caused her heart to speed up, and her body to react. _'What the hell was with that reaction?'_

"Again, I will meet you all downstairs after I have gotten changed." Mitsuru stated in a confident voice, that only an expert would have realized wavered slightly. She refused to allow the others to see the way that it affected her being looked over by a certain pair of beautiful eyes.

Quickly they all agreed and hurried down the stairs. The redhead took note of the fact that Yukari appeared to have glanced up to steal one more peek of her exposed body, blushing she wondered to herself what that could possibly mean.

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

Authors Note: Hope that y'all like it!

If y'all want me to add more to this one review! I have a lot of stories going, but I love reviews and they always help me update fast!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Any Time

Stronger

Pairing: Yukari Takeba/ Mitsuru Kirijo Minato and the excited face of Iori.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 2

Any Time

"Whose dumb idea was it to investigate these hauntings?" Yukari asked as she once again was startled by a noise and jumped letting out a squeak, before delivering a glare in Junpei's direction as he laughed.

"Uh, yours?" Junpei responded no longer laughing, but still smiling playfully as the girl once again jumped. It was slightly obnoxious to him how she always tried to play that she was brave when it was so obvious that she was worried. "Don't worry, I'll protect ya!" His voice held a playful sarcasm that was not at all reassuring to the brunette.

"Thanks." She responded sarcastically only to be shocked by something completely different than the creepy dark school and noises. She was shocked by something that Mitsuru said.

"Do not worry Takeba, I will make sure that you remain safe. No ghost will get remotely close to you under my watch." As the redhead stated these words she was secretly grateful for the darkness of the school despite how it was terrifying the brunette, because at least it was hiding her reddened cheeks. It was not a side of herself that she felt free to share with anyone, no one aside from Yukari that was. But it seemed that the younger girl hated her on most occasions.

Brown eyes glanced over to Mitsuru as did the eyes of the two boys accompanying them, everyone seemed shocked by her admittance. It seemed none of them thought she was capable of genuine concern. "What are you all looking at? We have a mission to attend to."

"Right." Yukari stated feeling braver than she had. For some reason she felt safe knowing that Mitsuru was watching over her. Though she could not help but wonder why she had said something like that. It was not the way that she had said it, because her tone and even the words she had chosen seemed to indicate business, it was the fact that she cared to say them at all that made the words special.

Once again silence filled the group as they started down one of the hallways in the school, looking for any signs of shadows, or as the girls attacked had called them, "ghosts." Yet, it seemed there were none to be found.

"This is sooo boring, when are we gonna see some ghosts?" Junpei asked with an over exaggerated voice as he slumped his shoulders in obvious agitation. He was always on the search for adventure and battles that usually were too difficult for him, but he loved the thrill of it.

"Shut up stupei! Remember last time you rushed off to find shadows?"

"I was fine!" He yelled back.

"You were crying like a little baby and we had to come to your rescue is the way I recall it." Yukari responded crossing her arms over her chest and smirking, feeling victorious over the verbal argument as Junpei stood there with his mouth hanging open and an annoyed look on his face. Before he had a chance to actually come up with a clever retort, or lie, there was a loud banging sound that echoed down the hallway and then the brunette felt her entire body go freezing cold.

"Ah!" Yukari screamed out and jumping and holding onto the first thing that she could reach, unbeknownst to her it was Mitsuru.

The redhead had been scared by the noise as well but she never showed fear. Not to mention any fear that she had felt was erased the moment the younger girl wrapped her frail arms around her body. The contact was not something she was used to, nor was she used to the way that her body was reacting. It was similar to when those brown eyes had looked over her frame earlier, and to how she felt any time they accidently brushed up against each other, or brown eyes met red, but this was far more intense.

She felt selfish for indulging in the contact but she could not help but do so. Yukari had buried her face in her chest, and was holding onto her tightly causing their bodies to meld together which she found they fit more perfect than a puzzle. It was so tempting to close her eyes and enjoy the contact that she actually allowed her eyelids to fall and raised a southing hand stroking perfect nails through soft hair. The scent was overwhelming, the softness, everything. She found herself having to resist the urges to take advantage of the vulnerability of the girl even further. They did have a mission and though the men would probably enjoy it if she pushed the younger girl against the wall of their school and had her way with her, it would not be dignified.

Opening red eyes she glanced over Yukari's shoulder and saw the two men staring with wide eyes, which caused the already bright blush on her cheeks to intensify. "Takeba." She whispered in a soft tone. At least as soft as she could manage, she wanted to be soothing, she simply did not know how. "It is alright, we are safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Glancing up brown eyes widened as they came into contact with red. She had just hugged Mitsuru? Of all the people? She would have even preferred Junpei and his teasing to this. A bright blush covered her cheeks and she tried to move but found her legs would not work right. "S-senpai" She stuttered again trying to move and again failing.

Smiling softly, something that none of them had ever seen from Mitsuru the redhead moved some stray strands of hair from Yukari's face and stated. "I told you I would protect you."

The blush on Yukari's face intensified as she tried to understand the words. Had they been meant as a friendly gesture, was she simply trying to win her over in some evil plot, or was she meaning them from her heart. It was difficult to understand and she also was having a hard time understanding her heart racing and the way that her skin tingled as fingertips brushed against it. _'It's like when I have a crush… but I do not have a crush on Mitsuru.' _

"Thank you." She said before finally pulling away.

"Any time."

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

Authors Note: Hope that y'all like it!

If y'all want me to add more to this one review! I have a lot of stories going, but I love reviews and they always help me update fast!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Awkwardness

Stronger

Pairing: Yukari Takeba/ Mitsuru Kirijo Minato and the excited face of Iori.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 3

Awkwardness

Mitsuru could not believe that she had just made such a fool of herself, holding onto the brunette she had a crush on and telling her she would protect her. How pathetic was she? Looking into those brown eyes made her melt, the scent of Yukari made her long for her, and the way that her body fit pressed against her own was heaven. It was ridiculous that she had allowed anyone to control her emotions to this extent, especially a girl who hated her and constantly blamed her for things.

Even if by some ungodly reasoning the brunette did have feelings for her in return it would never work, and perhaps this information was the most painful of all. She had her family name and with the Kirijo name came responsibilities. She would have to take over after her father and that would include arranged marriage, to a man.

Still, she tried to keep positive. Her parents had not been in love when married and they fell in love over time. Perhaps she would be the same as them? _'Or perhaps I will die alone and miserable.'_

"Since when are you and Senpai friends?" Junpei asked with playful and excited eyes. His voice was a whisper in hopes that the red-haired beauty would not overhear the two of them. He had always had a crush on the unattainable woman and if Yukari and her were friends maybe she could put in a good word for him.

"We aren't friends." She shot down almost angrily to his and Minato's surprise. Both had thought they had grown closer due to the earlier display.

"Damn it!" Junpei shouted, a little too loudly, earning a glare of red eyes and a nudge to his side from Yukari who was telling him to shut the hell up. Laughing uncomfortable he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Why the hell did you just freak out because I don't want to be her friend?"

"Honestly?" He asked his smile spreading as with a blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

At this point she did not know if she actually wanted to know, but she nodded her head still walking forward. Though, keeping distance from Mitsuru as to keep their conversation from being heard. She was far more terrified of the redhead's wrath than the wrath of any ghost that was said to be haunting the school. "Yeah."

"Well I was kinda hoping you two were friends so you could put in a good word for me." He laughed again uncomfortably before looing away and blushing some more.

"Put in a good word—" She started, confused for a moment as she watched Junpei start to skip down the hallway of the school, suddenly her brown eyes widened as she realized what he had meant. Surprisingly enough she felt her heart race and her body shake as jealousy filled her. Why was she jealous though? She certainly did not want Junpei. _'Then….? No! Stop it!' _"Oh god! I am not going to be her friend in order to hook you guys up!" She caught up to him, pushing him.

"Aww, why not? I would pretty much do anything to get a chance to be in bed with her."

Again she felt that jealousy flare up and she felt the urge to push him harder than before, he had no right thinking about Mitsuru inappropriately. Though, she supposed he had just as much right to fantasize as anyone else. So why was she so upset? "Shut up Stupei." She said walking past him toward the main hallway of the school where they all came to a halt.

Her mind was running a million miles per hour and she could not concentrate as everyone was speaking. She grasped the fact that they were splitting up into a group of three which would go into Tartarus leaving two people to stay behind. Other than that she did not catch anything, only assuming she would be going with into Tartarus considering how Junpei had acted on the last mission. Her thoughts were consumed with the redhead she could not seem to stop staring at, more out of being perplexed than anything else. Why had she been jealous thinking about her friend sleeping with the other girl. If it was not because of wanting Junpei than it must have been—

"Alright, then it is settled. Yukari will stay here with me, and you three will make your way into Tatarus."

Suddenly her mind snapped back into action as she heard what the plan was, it angered her to no end. How could they possibly let the man who nearly ruined the last mission go on this one, and leave her behind. "Wait? Why does Junpei get to go on the mission?"

"He wishes to prove himself worthy and erase his previous mishaps." Mitsuru said with a slightly pained look. It hurt her feelings knowing how badly the woman of her affections did not wish to stay behind with her. Was it really so awful to spend time getting to know one another? She wondered why Yukari hated her so.

"What she said." Junpei stated with a smirk and some laughter.

"That's not fair!" She tried to fight to get them to allow her to go only to be thoroughly embarrassed by Akihiko's words as he teased her.

"Do you not want to stay behind with Mitsuru?"

Brown eyes widened as she glanced toward the redhead and saw her pained expression, she had not meant to hurt her feelings she simply wanted to go on the mission. The teasing in the older man's voice did not go unnoticed either and she felt her face heat up and fill with redness as she looked toward her shoes. "I-I didn't say that."

"Then it's settled." Mitsuru stated a little harsher than usual. Her heart was aching and she did not understand why. She had never wanted someone so much that they could hurt her feelings by simply not wanting to spend time with her. On most occasions she would not care, she would actually prefer people not spend time with her. But, with Yukari that was all that she wanted.

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

After the boys had entered Tatarus it left the two women to stand outside awkwardly, at least Mitsuru had the communication with them to worry about. Yukari found herself simply standing around shuffling her feet and thinking about apologizing to the redhead even though she did not know why she had to. She had not openly said anything wrong after all. Still she felt guilty.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with you, I just wanted to go on the mission." She tried uncomfortably.

Red eyes glanced up glaring into brown for a moment. It was difficult to be upset with the beautiful girl because of her feelings, but it also fueled her anger. What was so wrong with spending time with her? If she hated her that much they would never be friends, let alone anything more. "It was that you didn't want to spend time with me."

"No it wasn't." Yukari tried, moving closer to the other woman as guilt continued to eat away at her.

"At least partially it was and that is alright. I have come to terms with the fact that you do not wish to be my friend. You have made that blatantly obvious over the last few months." Her voice somehow managed to remain monotone and uncaring despite the quaver of her lip and the tears threatening her eyes. She would never, ever, cry in front of someone though. That would make her vulnerable and weak and these were two things she could never be. Her father would be so displeased if he knew how she was feeling.

Opening her mouth to protest, she decided against it. Closing her lips and chewing on her bottom lip as she stared at the redhead who appeared to focus back on contacting the boys. Truthfully she had hated her, but only out of jealousy. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. Apologies are pointless."

Sometime Yukari thought that Mitsuru were inhuman, she sounded completely robotic and uncaring when she spoke. "Well then, how about an explanation? Would that be pointless?" She questioned which appeared to catch the attention of the older woman as red eyes glanced up into hers.

"No, that would be helpful." She concurred. Reasonably the only way to fix whatever tension there was between the two of them was to understand the tension first.

Glancing away, the brunette started to fidget uncomfortably under the peering red eyes that seemed to be watching her every move, awaiting her words eagerly. Finally she took in a breath and decided to just say how she felt as quickly as possible. "I'm jealous of you! There I said it."

"Jealous?" She wondered aloud.

Groaning out loudly because she had to explain her reasoning Yukari started to ramble. "Of course I am jealous of you Senpai. You are everything that I wish that I was! You are beyond gorgeous, every guy in the entire school looks at you and lusts after you, you are the most intelligent woman in the school, and you are an excellent speaker to top it all off! You are perfection and I am nothing." She finished softly, a blush covering her cheeks at what she had just admitted.

For a moment Mitsuru had no idea what to say. All of this time the woman she longed for hated her because she was jealous of her and the attentions she got from men? This put a damper on her crush but also baffled her. _'How could she not think she was beautiful enough to get the attentions of men…? She certainly has obtained my attentions.' _

"And now you are staring at me like I'm a complete freak." Yukari said with some sarcastic laughter as she continued to stare at her shoes.

"No." Mitsuru moved closer to her reaching out and grasping the younger girl's chin between her perfect manicured fingers, red nails grazing the soft skin as she forced her to look up and into her eyes. As brown met red Yukari 's blush intensified and she tried to ignore the way that her body was reacting to the feeling of skin against her skin. "And yes."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes and tried to pull away after being called a freak she lost all romantic interest. As confusing as it was.

Mitsuru forced her to look into her eyes again and speaking with true emotions, something she rarely shared with or showed anyone, she stated. "You are a freak if you think I am someone to be jealous of. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I know for a fact that I am not the only one who has noticed this. You are guarded, but that is understandable. You have an amazing voice and always seem to make me want to smile when you speak, so do not be jealous of me. For to me you are far more amazing."

Momentarily the brunette found herself lost staring into caring red eyes. Something she had never seen inside of them, honesty, pain, truth, and it was overwhelming. As Mitsuru complimented her and called her beautiful she could not help but blush brightly. Feeling a strange need to be closer to the other girl who had just spilled her heart to her, she glanced down at perfect red lips she once envied so and now all she wanted was to taste them.

'_Woah! Back the hell up Yukari! She was just being nice, she doesn't want you to kiss her and you sure as hell do NOT want to kiss her! She is a girl!' _

Mitsuru did want to kiss Yukari and she found herself leaning forward only to be disappointed when the other girl pulled away looking down and blushing brightly. Uncomfortably. _'Did she feel something too…? I doubt it…' _She let out a soft sigh as the other girl once again apologized unnecessarily. If anything she should have been apologizing for pulling away before allowing Mitsuru to indulge in the sweetness of her lips.

Before anyone could say anything more there was a loud crash and both witnessed a large shadow make its way into the first floor of Tartarus. Red eyes widening she rushed to contact the boys, putting recent feelings aside.

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

Authors Note: Hope that y'all like it!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! You have been reviewing so much and it means the world to me! Makes me want to keep on adding and adding! Keep on reviewing and I will keep on adding. Sorry if it isn't that great… trying to get a plot going. If you have any ideas for this story or a new story send them my way in reviews or a PM and I will totally write them up! Thank you all! You rock! Especially you! *points*

-Tracy Cook


	4. Injuries

Stronger

Pairing: Yukari Takeba/ Mitsuru Kirijo Minato and the excited face of Iori.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 4

Injuries

When the boys got to the scene what they saw was terrifying especially for Akihiko who had always been in love with Mitsuru, though he would never tell her so. For what they saw was a giant robot-like shadow lifting the redhead in one of his claws clamping it tightly around her waist undoubtedly breaking a few ribs in the process.

"You guys, she needs our help." Yukari stated frantically, worry evident on her features. Maybe it took seeing the other woman so close to death, unable to fight back, in order to understand how much she actually cared for her.

"Let go of her!" Akihiko shouted running toward the shadows, followed closely behind by Minato and Iori.

Yukari felt helpless as she watched the boys fight the shadow that was holding the other woman captive, she wanted to do something but her body was aching from being thrown by the other shadow and her legs refused to work. She felt completely pathetic watching the boys save the day, and to top it all off she felt herself growing jealous of them. Jealous that they got to save the woman she was starting to care for. _'As a friend, care for as a friend.' _She internally reminded herself as she moved closer to the scene.

"Mitsuru!" She and Akihiko shouted out as the shadow launched her across the room causing her to slam against the ground with a thud. More than likely breaking something. The beautiful woman was strong, but not that strong.

Though he wanted to run to Mitsuru's aid the white haired man continued to fight their rival, knowing that without him Iori and Minato would be left to fend for themselves and that would not end well. Plus he loved to fight and now that this thing had hurt the one woman he cared for more than anything in the world he had a reason to show him true pain.

Forcing her legs to move Yukari quickly ran toward the redhead who was laying on the floor motionless, quickly her brown eyes looked her over and she noticed that she was definitely breathing. Kneeling down she rolled the older woman over and looked over her face. There was bruising along one of her cheeks, and beneath her shirt she was almost certain that she saw ribs popping out as if broken. There could be internal bleeding even.

"Mitsuru are you alright?" She asked reaching down and running a hand gently against the other girl's bruised cheek, not pressing too hard that it would hurt her. "Please, open your eyes."

It seemed that her pleas were falling on deaf ears as Mitsuru continued to lay there unmoving with her eyes closed. "This is all my fault, just when I start getting closer to you we get attacked and what do I do?" She laughed sarcastically at how pathetic she had been. "I run and hide and you protect me, I should have protected you." She whispered loudly running her fingers along her cheek once more willing her to open her eyes.

"It is not your fault, I wanted to protect you." The redhead whispered out unable to open her heavy eyes and look up at the woman stroking her cheek, but she knew who it was. If her body were not aching she would have even enjoyed the touches and attention but currently she could not focus on anything aside from the pain.

"Senpai?" She asked letting out a breath of relief, she had thought that the other were going to die. "Thank god you're okay." Smiling softly Yukari continued to stroke the redhead's cheek forcing away some stray strands of hair as she watched the other smile under her touch. Knowing that she was the reason for the smile made her smile, even if it was confusing and she did not quite understand why.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Didn't think a little shadow could stop me did you?" She asked with a smirk as she forced red eyes open despite her body complaining. She had to look at Yukari.

"You are so strong Mitsuru, another reason for me to be jealous." The brunette teased with a smile as she looked deep into red eyes with brown. Though it made absolutely no sense she had never been so relieved to see the woman alive and smiling, a few months ago she probably would not have cared if Mitsuru died right then and there, but things had obviously changed within herself.

"Unnecessary jealousy."

"I know." She whispered out and for once she finally did understand that there was no reason to be jealous. Mitsuru may have every guy in schools attention, but Yukari had the older woman's attention and that was far more difficult to obtain.

"Yukari you need to get her out of the dark hour and to the dorms, examine her and clean her wounds." Akihiko shouted as he called his persona to life in order to inflict a strong amount of electrical damage to the shadow, who was still not falling.

It took a moment for the words to register in the brunette's mind, he had told her to take Mitsuru back to the dormitory and clean her wounds. Did that mean that she would be touching her and seeing her without a shirt on? The thought caused red to fill her cheeks and she bit down on her bottom lip to try and suppress the way that her body was reacting to the thought.

"You heard the man." Mitsuru teased with a glint in red eyes. Yukari could have sworn that the other woman knew just what was affecting her and was using it to tease her.

'_God I can handle this just fine… we are just friends after all!'_

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

Authors Note: Hope that y'all like it!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please keep on reading and reviewing and I will keep updating quickly. :)

-Tracy Cook


	5. Weird Feelings

Stronger

Pairing: Yukari Takeba/ Mitsuru Kirijo Minato and the excited face of Iori.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These belong to the creator. I only own the creativity of the story. ^^

Chapter 5

Weird Feelings

It was so strange how her body was reacting to the touches from the younger brunette, her body should have been in pain after all, she should have been cringing because of those fingers passing over broken ribs and not shivering from the skin on skin contact. Not blushing from the position that Yukari currently had taken kneeling between her legs, examining her bare stomach closely. Yet, she could not seem to concentrate on what was important in the moment and her mind continued to wander to inappropriate thoughts.

'_If only the situation was a little different… maybe… no. More than likely that will not be happening.' _Once again she blushed before stubbornly forcing it away.

"Does this hurt?" Yukari questioned glancing up at Mitsuru in order to examine her face as she applied slight pressure to one of the bruises on her abdomen. She could tell that the rib was broken by the way that it protruded, but it became even more obvious as she watched the redhead wince in pain as she hissed out her displeasure.

"Not at all." The older of the two stated sarcastically and perhaps a little playfully.

"I can tell." She responded with a soft smile as she allowed her fingertips to tease the skin that was not bruised only for a moment, if she were honest with herself she would admit that she wanted to feel the softness of Mitsuru's skin against her fingertips, she wanted to see the way that the redhead's body practically convulsed beneath her touch, and she never wanted to look away from that perfectly toned body. _'God she is perfect… flawless in every single way… I could just—wait what? No, no, no! This is just my jealousy talking! Nothing more!'_

Suddenly she heard a different sound escape Mitsuru's throat than the groans and hisses from the intense pain, this sounded more like a moan of enjoyment. With a quick glance upward brown eyes examined the blush that was now running across the beautiful girl's face and down through her neck and shoulders and it seemed to prove her theory. _'Oh god did she just moan because I was touching her… no way! Okay maybe, but it just hurt her right…? Right?'_

'_Oh no! I just moaned out because she was touching me and she definitely heard me… I just couldn't help it, her fingers feel so good.' _Her blush only intensified at the thoughts and suddenly she felt terrible when she felt Yukari yank her hand away from her abdomen as if it were burnt. Now there was an awkwardness weighing them down and she had no idea what to say in order to fix it. So instead she simply waited for her diagnosis.

"Um." The brunette started standing up straight facing the taller woman as she tried to contain her confusing thoughts. "It looks like you have three broken ribs and some bruising, but nothing too serious. I'll um, get the wrap for your ribs." She said forcing a confident smile as she turned to the medical kit picking up the wrap.

"That's a relief." Mitsuru stated simply in a monotone voice, uncertain how to take the change in Yukari's attitude as red eyes watched the other stumbled for the wrappings, a blush prevalent on her features.

Red eyes watched as the other girl grabbed the wrapping nodding her head repeatedly with a smile on her features; it was confusing to say the least. She had no idea what was going on in Yukari's mind, was she upset by the sound that she had let out? Was she happy about it? Was she just as confused as herself about things? Or had she not even noticed at all?

"You are um going to have to remove your um—" A bright blush filled the younger girls cheeks and brown eyes glanced away. There was no possible way that she could ask this of the other woman.

"What?" Mitsuru questioned raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

For a moment awkward silence filled the room and she urged Yukari with her eyes to continue whatever she was going to say, but just like that realization hit her and she understood the embarrassment as a blush covered her face. "Oh. Right." She stated simply before reaching manicured crimson nails behind her back in order to remove the red lacey bra that was constricting her breasts. Not used to being exposed she grew nervous and focused her eyes on the wall as she dropped the garment. "There."

Yukari was finding her head to be extremely heavy at this point, she could not seem to pry her eyes off of the floor where the garment now lay. Her knuckles turning white from holding onto the wrappings so tightly. _'Oh my-oh my- she is topless! I can't look up, just have to keep my eyes focused on the ground and wrap her… yeah, ground, ground, ground—"_

"Excuse me Yukari, but I would feel more comfortable if you actually look at what you are doing whilst you wrap my ribs." Mitsuru finally said as she felt the brunette trying to clumsily wrap her ribs without glancing upward for a moment.

"Of course." She squeaked out raising brown eyes which instantly widened at the sight before her.

Her heart completely stopped as she took in a deep breath holding it. _'Jeezus! She is wow… so perfect… oh no, I'm staring, but wow.' _Yukari was finding it impossible to keep her bodies reaction to the sight under control as she started to shake and nearly dropped the wrappings. Her face turned a darker shade of red and she was biting down hard on her bottom lip in order to keep from letting out any sounds of pleasure. The worst part was the feeling of warmth that spread through her body before pooling between her thighs, she was extremely turned on in that moment and she found herself staring.

A smirk rose on red lips as Mitsuru watched the younger girl stare at her exposed chest with what appeared to be brown eyes darkened by desire and one of the most devious looks on her face. She could tell in that moment that Yukari wanted her, whether the brunette wanted to admit as much or not. She had seen enough boys drool over her in order to know when it was happening, and it was definitely happening. Only this time it meant so much more because it was the woman she had desired for so long.

"My ribs are not going to wrap themselves Takeba." She teased.

Blushing even more so the brunette let out the breath that she had been holding and forced herself to pry brown eyes away from the older woman's perfect, exposed breasts. Internally scolding herself for doing something so immature. _'I'm slobbering over her like some hormonal boy… keep yourself in check Yukari! You are both girls! You like boys!'_

"Gomen." She apologized before bowing embarrassedly as she walked forward in order to start wrapping Mitsuru's ribs. Placing the starting of the wrap just below the breasts she had been admiring she forced her eyes not to move from her ribs and started wrapping them only stopping for a moment in order to let out a soft whimper as her hand grazed the one of the soft mounds. The initial contact was not what had made her whimper though; instead it was the soft moan that escaped the other woman's lips. Glancing upward she watched as red eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. _'Oh my god that is so freaking hot! NO! NO! NO! NOT A BOY!'_

Finishing up the wrapping she quickly pulled her hands away and practically ran across the room. "Okay, all done. Well, you should get some rest and I should really um go now because, well yeah!" Yukari knew that she was rambling, but she could not help it that is what she did when she was nervous. Before even allowing Mitsuru to ponder over her behavior she was out the door and heading toward her own dorm room in order to take a cold shower and think over these new feelings she was having.

In her room Mitsuru removed her skirt and pulled on her nightgown to the best of her ability before snuggling up in her bed with a smirk on her face. She was never one to engage in silly crushes, but now she was starting to realize that this crush may not be silly at all.

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

Authors Note: Hope that y'all like it!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please keep on reading and reviewing and I will update quickly! :) Sorry for the long wait, I have had finals this last week, but now I am all yours for a month or so!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
